Rooms
In the Binding of Isaac the dungeon structure is randomly generated. However, there are four rooms which are always present in the first 3 chapters: the boss room, the item room, the shop, and the secret room. In The Womb levels, there is only the boss room and the secret room in every level. Occasionally, there is also a challenge room, arcade, and/or mini-boss room. Room Layout The room consists of anywhere from one to four doors, rocks, poo, enemies, chests, and items too. (example room layouts?) Rooms can be either "puzzle" rooms, where the player can navigate obsticles to get items, or "battle" rooms, where the player must defeat enemies before being allowed to leave (often a heart, coin, key, or bomb will spawn in the center of the room after defeating all of the enemies). Item Room The item room (sometimes called the treasure room) is an enemy-less room, with an item in the center of the room on a pedestal. The item room will require a key on every level other than the first. Shop In this room players can buy a number of items from a hanged man. Prices range from 3 pennies (hearts or soul hearts) to 15 (items). Occasionally items are half price, in which case their price will be in red. Rarly will he sell items for hearts like the devil. The shop always requires a key to enter. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in a shop, replacing the regular shop sequence. Even after defeating Greed, that level will thenceforth lack a shop. Larry Jr intro.png|The into that appears when you enter Larry Jr's boss room. Larry Jr.png|The Larry Jr. Boss Fight Boss Room To escape each level (unless using "We Need to Go Deeper"), the player must travel to the boss room and defeat the boss. The boss drops items, several hearts, and the trapdoor to the next floor. Sometimes, a door to the devil room will also appear. Beware that it is possible to go down the trapdoor before collecting the dropped items, especially if Isaac is close to the area where the trapdoor appears when he defeats the boss. Challenge Room The challenge room can be recognised by a pair of crossed swords above the doorway. It can only be entered if the player is at full health (or the equivalent of full health, made up with Soul Hearts). Once inside the player will find a chest or an item. Upon opening the chest or picking up the item, the player will have to defeat three waves of enemies before being able to exit the room. The Arcade The Arcade contains three games for the players to gamble and play with. Entering the Arcade costs one coin. Inside, players will find a Slot Machine, a Blood Donation Machine, and the Skull Game. An item, such as a coin or a heart can also spawn upon the first entry. *'A Slot Machine:' Players can gamble pennies for a chance to win pills, bombs, keys, hearts, flies, or more pennies. It will eventually break after many plays. If you are lucky to get a dollar (set coins to 99). Getting the dollar also breaks the machine. *'A Blood Donation Machine:' Players can exchange life for a random amount of coins. Each transaction costs half a heart. *'Skull Game:' Players can gamble in a game to guess which of the three skulls an item is hidden under. Can be a heart, a bomb, a key, or a special item. Losing releases a fly to attack the player. *By destroying any of these with a bomb random basic items will be released. Mini-Boss Room The player must battle a manifestation of one of the seven deadly sins. Note that sometimes you may fight a non-sin mini-boss in a regular room. Secret Room Item]]Unmarked on the map is a room with no entrances. To get in, the player must bomb the wall of an adjacent room. Usually there will be a number of pennies, but sometimes there is an item or a slot machine. Re-entering the room requires another bomb. If you have the x-ray glasses, then all the bombable entrances stay open permanently. This room is usually adiacent to 3 or 4 normal rooms, so you can try to bomb the correct side of one of these rooms in order to reveal the entrance. If this doesn't work, there should be another place in the same level with a similar configuration. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in a secret room as well. Devil Room The devil room is sometimes available after the player has killed a level boss. It behaves like a regular shop, except instead of spending coins, hearts are exchanged for powerful item. Spent hearts are transformed into Soul Hearts; thus, you do not actually lose the HP, but will be unable to recover them if they are lost in the future. Items you may collect later that award extra hearts, raising your maximum HP, will still do so. If you purchase an item which costs your entire HP total, it will kill you instantly (at least after the difficult upgrade). Special Rooms *I am Error